Four Seasons
by patricia51
Summary: A celebration of Waverly and Nicole together during the different times of the year. Purely romantic fluff. Femslash. WayHaught.)


Four Seasons by patricia51

(A celebration of Waverly and Nicole together during the different times of the year. Purely romantic. Femslash. WayHaught.)

(Spring)

Flowers.

Flowers everywhere. It seems they have sprung up over night, a riot of yellow and pink and purple and red and too many more colors to name. It's like they cover the entire Earth. Almost.

In the middle of them frolics a slender figure. Waverly Earp dances among the blooms. She's barefoot and her long hair is unbound. The wind takes it and blows it around. Now it hides her face and now it streams straight back away from her and now the breeze relents and it drapes around her shoulders and down her back almost to her waist.

Nicole sits on a crumbling boulder left here an age ago as the glacier that once covered this land retreated. Her knees are drawn up under her chin and her arms are wrapped around her legs. She smiles. But who could keep from doing that? Who could not revel in the slender bare legs flashing in the grass, the grace Waverly moves with as she listens to what surely must be the music of the spheres?

Today they are safe. Today they slipped across the boundary so carefully researched by Waverly. No Revenant can come upon them here. So they make the most of it. A day free from care. Well, from the supernatural anyway. The picnic basket nearby conceals Nicole's duty weapon. Just in case.

Waverly, born and bred in this area, is much more accustomed to the temperatures. She's perfectly comfortable in her tight jeans shorts and the tank top that leaves her firm flat tummy bare. And occasionally a wicked little grin fleets across her face.

Nicole is from farther south so she wears jeans and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her boots and socks are beside her next to Waverly's and her toenails are painted, the result of a delightful time last night when they did each other's. So much for being "a ginger butch".

She matches her girlfriend secret grin for secret grin for she knows that the other girl is well aware that among everything else Nicole is enjoying that she skipped wearing a bra. The police officer is reveling in the movement of her lover's breasts and the flashes of the small but to Nicole's mind absolutely perfect orbs. And her own shirt is thin enough that two hard points can be seen pressing against the cloth, evidence of her appreciation of Waverly's show.

The arousal though, delightful as it is, is just a happy side effect. The real pleasure is watching Waverly dance, watch her celebrate her life and her happiness as the world around them is renewed.

Then she comes through the grass, takes Nicole by the hands and draws her to her feet.

"Come on," she urges her girlfriend.

And Nicole responds. Who could refuse? And although she is nowhere near as graceful as her younger girlfriend something about the time, the place and above all her companion inspires her and she dances away with her beloved.

All too soon they will have to return to their other life. It's Waverly's destiny to stand with her older sister against the forces of evil and Nicole swore an oath to "Serve and Protect" so she'll stand side by side with the girl she adores as the pair of them strive to help Wynonna bring peace and safety to Purgatory as only she can.

But for now Nicole hears the music too and the pair of lovers dances. Together.

(Summer)

"Cowabunga!"

Nicole laughs merrily as she watches Waverly charge the rope hanging at the edge of the bluff overlooking the river. With yet another war whoop the petite girl seizes the rope fastened to a handy tree branch and swings herself out over the water. When it reaches its farthest point she lets go and drops down into the water.

A tremendous splash results, throwing water all the way up and on to Nicole. That's fine for when the now unoccupied rope swings back she grabs it and it's her turn to launch herself out. Enough tries have let them judge pretty well when to let go and not land on someone else so she drops in several feet away from where Waverly is treading water.

When she comes up she shakes her hair out of her eyes and looks around. Her other half is nowhere to be seen. Then like a Polaris rocket launching from a submarine Waverly pops up behind her, grabs her and attempts to submerge and take her with her. The wrestling match that ensues is only broken when another female voice calls from the bank.

"Will you two knock it off?"

The pair is hardly chastised. They swim over to the bank and quickly climb the path that leads back to where they started. Waiting for them is Waverly's sister, fully dressed, hands on hips and Peacemaker strapped around her waist.

"I assume," Waverly says, looking over the waiting woman's attire, "that you are NOT planning to go swimming with us?"

Wynonna Earp shakes her head.

"How about you Doc?" asks Nicole.

The famed gunslinger/gambler had already made himself comfortable. He had stretched out on one corner of the blanket the first two girls had spread out. Like Wynonna he was also fully dressed and armed. He had crossed his booted feet and tipped his black hat over his eyes.

"I must report that swimming is a past time that I have never learned to indulge in. I regret it, particularly as it would allow me to spend sometime in close proximity with you two lovely as well as scantily clad ladies. By the way Waverly you would do well to adjust the top half of your bathing costume before it ceases to cover the little amount of your body that it was designed to cover."

"Doc!" chorused all three women even as Waverly hastens to rearrange the top half of her suit. Nicole has to admit that Waverly's tiny white and blue bikini was built more to reveal than to conceal and it had definitely been rearranged not only by her drop into the water but by their impromptu wrestling match. Indeed the bottoms had been shifted around by Nicole's wandering hands until one firm little butt cheek was more than half exposed. Waverly fixes that as well.

Nicole's much more conservative one piece black suit needs some adjusting as well, the bottom now being firmly wedged between her ass cheeks, the result no doubt of a couple of firm yanks by Waverly. She takes care of that.

The rest of the afternoon is spent relaxing. Even Wynonna manages to do that while Nicole and Waverly bask in the sun. Doc seems to nap the whole time but sharp-eyed Waverly sees his eyes under the brim of his hat are more open than not and usually his gaze is on Wynonna although he also checks on her and Nicole as well. It's definitely a guardian thing with her and her girlfriend. Waverly suspects it s a great deal more than that when he watches her older sister.

Some local children come by and Waverly and Nicole take turns swinging them out over the water, pushing hard enough so the kids can drop in the water or swing back to the bank as they desire. The pair takes one more plunge before they all head back up towards town. Waverly lingers a little, looking wistfully back. Nicole sees her and whispers a suggestion that has the younger Earp smiling.

Well after dark two forms sneak down the trail towards the river, giggling softly as they go. There's a three quarter moon and plenty of light filters through the trees.

"I can't believe we're doing this," whispers Waverly.

"I can't believe you've never been skinny-dipping," returns Nicole.

The pair had almost reached the bank where they had been earlier when they stop abruptly. They strain their ears. Soft voices and splashing comes to their ears. Neither could make out words, but the voices were familiar. Getting as low as possible for the last few yards they quietly make their way to the edge and peek over.

Waverly claps one hand over her mouth to smother a gasp. The other one goes over Nicole's eyes. The red-head had copied Waverly's first gesture, covering her mouth for the same reason. The pair wiggles backwards trying to avoid making any sound at all. The couple down there might be lost in each other but both had cat-like reflexes and did not care for being surprised at anytime. Especially now. Finally they felt it safe to get up and all but sprint away.

Once safely away they stop to digest what they had just seen. Twice Waverly opens her mouth and shuts it without a word. Finally Nicole breaks the silence with a giggle.

"Why, oh best beloved, did you cover my eyes?"

"I didn't want you to get too lost in looking at my sister. She s so gorgeous and she was nude and, well, I just panicked."

"Waverly, Waverly. You KNOW that I am already with the only Earp sister, no the only woman in the world, that I'm in love with. Never fear."

"I don't. Not really. And I love you too."

Arm in arm they continue home. It's Waverly's turn to giggle later on as a thought struck her.

"Well now we know what Doc takes his hat off for."

(Fall)

A hint of frost was already in the air. The sound of the axe rings through the trees, beautiful with their multitude of leaves changing to so many different shades.

"Wow," Nicole gasps for breath as she rests the axe on top of the chopping block. "This is hard work." She puts her hands on her hips and stretches, arching her back before reaching back and rubbing the small of her back.

"Yes it is," acknowledges Waverly, standing up with a grunt, her arms filled with split wood, "but come the cold we'll be glad to have every bit of firewood."

"Come the cold?" grumbles Nicole.

Waverly laughs. The red-head police officer tolerated, reluctantly, the weather here. She was known to declare that if they could just finish off all of the Revenants than they could all move to Florida or Southern California and never be cold again.

Actually things WERE progressing along that line. Not that they were going to run out of demons anytime soon but the number of Wyatt Earp's old outlaw foes had been severely reduced. There had been some terrifying close calls but they had come through them. And with Dolls and Doc actually managing to put aside their rivalry for Wynonna's affection (at least for now) and work together and with Nicole being officially brought in on the hunt, the search had become more methodical and organized and had the bad guys scurrying for cover.

Waverly dumps her arm load at the growing wood pile at the side of the Earp homestead. She turns, smiles and stops to watch her girlfriend work. Both of them were dressed in similar fashion today; boots and jeans and flannel shirts. Although the clothing was loose enough to work in Waverly found her transfixed by the vision before her.

Nicole had worked her way around the waiting cut up sections of tree trunk until her back was facing the house. Waverly enjoys how the other girl's body moves as she wields the axe, watching Nicole's muscles flex. Although the red-head was really no more butch than Waverly or her sister were she kept herself very fit and Waverly knew from experience how firm the other girl's body was.

But what really was making her breath catch was watching Nicole pick up the next piece to be split. Each time she bent over the material of her jeans drew almost skin tight against the back of her legs and most certainly across her rear end. The sight was breath-taking as the denim accentuated the full round cheeks and Waverly recalls the last time she saw that butt without anything at all to block the view or keep her hands from exploring it.

"Waverly?" Nicole grunts as she splits the wood she has set on the block.

"Yes?"

"Stop staring at my ass."

"Who me?"

"Well I don't see anyone else around here. Besides, you're already pretty familiar with it I believe."

Waverly sniffs in pretended disdain. She scoops up another armload of wood and makes another trip back to the pile. But she is listening carefully and when she senses that Nicole has stopped working she slows. Deliberately she wiggles her hips, takes two more steps and wiggles again.

"Are you having some find of fit there?" Nicole innocently calls out. "Looks like it."

"Quit staring at MY butt Officer Haught."

"You wish."

"I know."

The pair teases each other for a few minutes and then decides to call it a day. Tools are carefully cleaned and put away.

"It's a little early for supper."

"Let's take a walk," Waverly suggests.

"Sounds good," agrees Nicole as she dons her jacket.

Hand in hand they walk the no familiar to both trails around the Earp place. They know several places where the view is spectacular. The breeze picks up and the temperature begins to drop. By the time they return, cheeks flushed, Waverly is snuggling inside of Nicole's now unzipped jacket, with her girlfriend's arm firmly around her.

"How about supper?"

"Supper and then bed."

"Oh promises, promises."

"I will adore you forever but I am completely worn out from chopping wood and I have to go to work early tomorrow."

"We'll see."

(Winter)

The wind whistles around the eaves of the house. The sound of a branch tapping on one window is matched by that of the snow being tossed against another glass pane. Had either of the occupants peered out they would have seen the world was sheathed in white. Snow drifts quickly formed and were blown away just as quickly. Icicles hung from the eaves of the house and the barn.

But neither person inside had the slightest desire to look outside. That would have meant getting up from where they were. And that was not going to happen.

"Now aren't you glad we stacked all that wood?" Waverly asks.

"Yes but I hope that we aren't going to be burning it all in one long stretch," Nicole replies. "I hope we get a little break every now and then."

"What, you don't like this?" Waverly lifts her head from where it has been resting on Nicole's shoulder. Nicole's bare shoulder in fact. Except for her own head the rest of the red-head police officer and her girlfriend as well in fact, are hidden by a large down comforter and several colorful quilts. Overstuffed pillows prop them up slightly and were also scattered about the floor.

"I adore this, just as I do you but eventually we would get a little hungry." Nicole bares her teeth in an attempt to look fierce. "And you, my sweet, look good enough to eat."

Waverly rolls her eyes. "You would think that you haven't eaten in days. Look around us," with a nod of her head she indicates the plates and glasses on both sides of them. "You shouldn't be hungry for days." The mischievous look that Nicole knows so well appears in her eye. "At least not for food." Her eyes also take in the various garments scattered about the room, capped off by her own panties peeking out from under Nicole's. Who would have though when they first met that the tough red-head cop had a fondness for black lace undies, the skimpier the better?

"Maybe not for anything at all," Nicole sighs in contentment. "What you do to me."

"What I do?" Waverly kisses her girlfriend and lays her head back down. "It's all you. It's been you since the day you walked into Shorty's."

Nicole smiles and strokes Waverly's hair as it spills over her shoulder and the comforter. She thinks back to that day. What a wild ride it had been; what a voyage of discovery about herself and the world around her. The things she had found out the supernatural beings infesting Purgatory, the Earp legacy or rather curse and most of all what she had learned about the woman pressed tightly against her.

When she had first met Waverly Earp she had seen what she expected to see from what she had heard about the young woman from different sources. Attractive, sexy, with a smile that lit up the room and the ability to be liked by just about everyone she met. Nicole had been attracted immediately.

But there had turned out to be so much more to Wynonna s younger sister than she could imagine. How smart, no brilliant she was, researching all the files that became the backbone of Dolls and the Black Badge Division's information about Purgatory. How determined she was, to help her sister, to take charge of her own life and to realize what she wanted which fortunately included Nicole. How brave she was, from standing up to the Stone Witch to smuggling the Peacemaker to safety.

When it came down to the bottom line it was simple. She loved everything about her girlfriend. Her arm slips around Waverly's shoulder and pulls her just a little closer. And she loved how they were right now, warm, happy and falling asleep together.

She turned her head enough to kiss the tope of Waverly's head and inhale the scent of her hair.

"I love you Waverly Earp," she whispered.

"I love you Nicole Haught," was the soft reply.

Perfect.

(The End)


End file.
